Feverish
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: ConYuu. He thought he didn't feel right! Yuri finds himself alone with Conrad and with a rather nasty fever, too bad Yuri loses his inhibitions when he's sick! What to do especially when he's all alone with his knight Conrad... Again, ConYuu. Please R&R!


Feverish:  
by Vanessa S. Quest

When Yuri arrived to Shin Makoku he had a strange sense wash over him, along with several barrels-worth of what- oh gods what _WAS_ that horrible smell- he was going to call it lake-water and no one was to correct him about what the finer differences were between a nature-made water feature and a man-made latrine were. He forbade it!

He felt disgusting to say the least, so after he vigorously scrubbed himself near-raw in a lake, using the strongest detergent soaps he could solicit from any passerby, he quickly rid his skin of it's top layer- uh, the smell. As he proceeded to rigorously scrub his head and force himself under, he finally was able to pronounce his person as 'decent' though he held no such ambition about his clothes. Looking at the outfit, a very strong part of him said he didn't WANT it back, cleaned or else-ways. He doubted something that dirty could ever get clean enough.

So, in his nude state he managed to get near a patch of the lake with enough greenery to hide that fact.

Unsure of just what Yuri had done to offend Shinou, he debated how to properly apologize, and prevent _THAT_ from happening ever, ever again. Maybe he'd have a gaudy statue made up to honor him? He seemed like the sort to like that, besides that was how he always heard to appease restless, vindictive spirits and make them guardian spirits. It was what they did at schools, anyways!

Yuri sneezed violently, so that was the sensation. He was coming down with a cold. He sniffled then barked at himself that a Maoh should _not_ sniffle! His body's answer to that, of course, had been a rapid succession of sneezes followed by a less-than-healthy cough to clear his throat. He groaned, but he hardly had options, he wasn't going to be able to get clothes easily, and he just put all that work getting clean, he wasn't going to even look at those clothes ever again, let alone put them back on. No, he would just have to wait it out.

He didn't realize he was drowsy, but that was the only way to explain how his head would nod to the side as his eyelids drooped, Yuri shook his head to try to shake the sleepiness out. Scanning the horizon he wondered what was taking his rescue-party so long.

How long had he been there like that? Acquiring soap had been rather easy, given the public service of removing that god-awful scent, then he had found a water-supply, again with the assistance of a kind villager, he was so filthy he doubted they recognized him, which he knew was really for the better.

Oh, but then, he'd been in the water for what… at least an hour and a half just scrubbing. He looked at his hands, they were getting all wrinkly. "Great, now I'm water-logged."

"Ah, there you are _heika_."

Not even turning around, Yuri glowered, "My name's _Yuri_." As he turned around, "You'd think, as my nazukeoya you'd _remember_."

"I apologize. Are you alright, you haven't gotten out of the water yet…"

Yuri bowed his head down, "Well, that's for a reason, you see. A perfectly rational, viable reason, you see this isn't where I arrived."

"Yes, I gathered. I heard from a villager about a stranger requiring soap and inquiring where the nearest lake was."

He didn't want to be reminded; he really, really didn't want to have to remember what he had endured. Even getting a swirly was less disgusting; at least it wasn't a used… Yuri covered his mouth, just thinking about it made him feel sick. Oh, wait, no that was just because he was sick, right.

"Yuri?" Conrad's hand immediately went to steady Yuri's shoulder. "Come on, I have a blanket and a change of clothes, we should really hurry to get inside somewhere."

Yuri nodded absently, he felt weak with fatigue, Conrad pulled him out of the water, taking a few lurching steps, Yuri's body gave out, sending him sprawling into Conrad, panting, his eyes glossed over.

Conrad instinctually put his hand to Yuri's forehead. The suspected culprit was at work here, a very pronounced fever. He lowered Yuri to sit on the ground, leaning him forward over his crossed legs to prevent him from fully collapsing to the earth.

Quickly returning with the promised clothes and blanket, Conrad immediately draped the military-grade fabric over him, the black-haired teen took up the pants and happily donned them. He rubbed his arms from underneath the blanket as Conrad handed him a tunic and then over-shirt, socks, shoes, scales and wig coming in a rapid succession to complete the ensemble. Yuri looked at the contacts with a foreign expression.

"Ah, do I really have to wear these? With how much I'm sneezing I don't think they'll stay…" Yuri reasoned, though it also meant admitting that he was coming down with something.

"Of course, allow me to find some glasses then." Conrad returned to his satchel to procure a frame with two blue-tinted round plates of glass.

Yuri handed Conrad the vial of dragon-scales back, the brunette caught hold of Yuri's wrist, the heat resonating through his entire being. "Now, let's hurry back toward the village, there's a warm fire waiting in the cabin."

Smiling with his relief, "Oh thank goodness, it feels so cold for some reason, and it was so nice earlier…"

Conrad helped Yuri onto the horse, the blanket still over Yuri's shoulders as the teenager leaned forward, steadying himself against Conrad's back, he wrapped his arms around Conrad's waist. The older of the two realized his status as a body-warmer, though his cool skin would probably help to lower the other's by how hot his bare skin felt. Yuri sniffled and murmured as he nuzzled deeper into Conrad's back finding the most comfortable position he could.

When Conrad felt Yuri's grasp loosen, he slowed his horse, turning his head to peer over his shoulder he saw the teen's eyes softly closed.

It took a moment for him to weigh the pros and cons of awakening Yuri. For one, Yuri was getting needed rest, but it was out in the elements and if he held out a bit more it would be inside somewhere much more appropriate, on the other hand he looked so comfortable and beautiful it was hard to take it away. Conrad's back stiffened, that was no way to base a decision, "Yuri-heika we're almost there, if you'll stay awake for just a bit longer."

Yuri mumbled sleepily, "It's Yuri to you." He rubbed his face into his 'pillow' only to realize it was Conrad, he shot upright blushing, "Ah! Uh, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Yuri bowed his head, his cold germs were all over Conrad's back, gods he hoped he didn't drool as he admittedly had the tendency to do when he was sick.

He felt so uncool. He also felt gravity was shifting, the world getting foggy in his feverish haze.

"Ah, Yuri!" Conrad quickly caught the teen as he slumped forward and to the side, Conrad was just happy he had managed to catch him before he could fall off and hurt himself.

When Yuri finally began to blink his eyes open for a second time, he found himself in a plush bed. Yuri shivered as he forced himself to sit up, well aware of how sore his muscles felt. They seemed to be reminding him of his practice earlier that day and the horseback excursion.

"Eh?"

Conrad smiled from the chair, "Ah, good morning Yuri."

Yuri smiled slightly confused, "Did I sleep that long?"

The brunette nodded a confirmation, "You did."

Groaning, Yuri let out a prominent, "Ugh… I thought something felt off, but I didn't think I was coming down with anything… and what's with Shinou making me land _there_ of all places. If he's supposed to be so all-knowing why would he do something like that? I mean, unless that's some twisted Mazoku custom, but that can't be, it's way too disgusting, granted some of your other customs are bizarre but, no way there's no way that could be acceptable in a society so why'd he make me land there!"

Conrad blinked, unsure of what Yuri was referring to. Yuri seemed to pick up on that, even with his fevered gaze.

"Oh… ah right, if I tell you what I'm going on about you have to swear not to laugh or tell anyone, ever. Ever." Yuri paused until Conrad nodded in confirmation, as a vassal he was alright with secrecy, and having a clue as to what Yuri was ranting about would be a good way to calm the teen. Yuri raised an eyebrow, "Ever."

"Alright, alright," Conrad raised his right hand and looked solemn as he said, "I swear I won't laugh or tell anyone about it, ever, ever-ever." He smiled at Yuri gaining him a flustered blush, the thought about just how cute Yuri was didn't strike him as strange. The teenager was too cute for his own good, he looked so helpless in that fluffy bed amidst those large comforters as if he was slowly being swallowed into the center of the bed.

"You aren't making fun of me, are you?" Yuri brooded.

"Of course not. I'd never do that _Yuri_." He knew saying that would gain him the vote of confidence the teen needed.

Smiling, Yuri looked at him, "Ok, saying you agreed…" He sighed as the smile disappeared into disgust, "That bully sent me through the trenches… you know, a pit used for latrines."

Conrad looked at him, as if not fully grasping Yuri's horror.

"…A USED pit for latrines…"

Conrad blanched suddenly getting what that meant; he quickly hid his reaction to replace it with a more phlegmatic yet sympathetic mask.

"I was in that lake for hours scrubbing off that horrible stench."

Debating to himself whether saying how well he had rid himself of the smell, Conrad decided it was better to say nothing on the matter. "I'm sorry you had to arrive in such horrible conditions."

Yuri sighed, glad he was speaking with Conrad, he knew what to say and what subjects to dance around.

"So you were in the water for _hours_, were you?"

The onyx-etched features of the feverish teen nodded, "I think that was strike three against me."

Conrad put his hand on Yuri's hair, aware that Yuri closed his eyes and smiled ever-so-slightly at the contact, when he opened his eyes he seemed tired.

"Rest up Yuri, I'll prepare something to eat."

"…Its military rations isn't it?" Yuri grumbled, not really fond of the idea of having to gnaw and gnaw at a tough piece of jerky to wrestle down any nutrients. Not with how weary he felt, sleep would be way more productive than that.

"I'll see what I can scrimp up, though I warn you I am not as proficient in the kitchen as Gunter."

"Ha…ha… somehow that… doesn't upset me." Yuri admitted internally that he had low standards as far as his own cooking went, which was the muffin and miso recipes he mastered in junior high.

Conrad bowed beside Yuri, his hand cupping the pale porcelain that was Yuri's cheek, fingers curving upward onto his forehead.

As the brunette's face hovered closer, conking his forehead to Yuri's, the teenager blushed by proximity. Lips opening slightly he wanted to say something and yet he didn't want the moment to end. As it were, it was a fragile bubble floating in the air, and just as the sudsy bubble emulsifying the air starts to collect itself the bubble bursts releasing what it contained, so did the moment as Conrad drew back, "You still have a fever, please stay and wait patiently in bed."

Yuri nodded, as it was the only response he could muster, he put a hand over his mouth, Conrad was so close he just wished the older man would have 'slipped' so their lips could have come in contact, or had he dared to 'adjust' his position just slightly, knocking their lips together 'accidentally' but he knew he wasn't as brave as people accredited him for being.

No, he was still by all means a typical, adolescent, average, romantically-shy boy. He sighed. Loathing himself for missing out on a chance like that, though realistically had he gone through with it there would have been a Greek Tragedy.

Shaking his head Yuri leaned back into the bed to rest, the fever had to be doing this to him, normally his inhibitions were much more pronounced. Normally he had those thoughts and desires cornered to only one-tenth the chances of being acted upon as that.

Yes, Yuri had admitted to himself he actually liked Conrad, that didn't mean he didn't like living either, and that was why he usually managed to keep his gaping mouth shut. Wolfram would murder him. Regardless of anything else, the blond with a fiery presence would flay him if he ever was stupid enough to let it slip that he really liked Conrad more than in a brotherly or protector-protected sort of way. No one was naïve in thinking Yuri didn't prefer Conrad's company most, however he had managed to be able to hide it well enough where they only got to imagine those romantic moments. Gods knew that he had to imagine them, to read into those tiniest of details, which he would, nightly, when he got to finally fall into any constant slumber.

How else would it have been possible for him to stay in the same bed as Wolfram! It was just like sleeping in bed with Shori when they would go on family trips, physical distance was the key to sanity, and beyond his own sense of guard, his sense of want allowed him to dream and become rested if any was to be attained during the nightly game of freeze-tag.

Remembering just how much sleeping with Wolfram WAS like sleeping with Shori made him shudder at his brother's brother-complex, he had to wake up once or twice in that vice-grip of his brother's arms as he mumbled stuff incoherently and Yuri knew he probably could comprehend if he was brave enough to, he really didn't want to. That only made Yuri bolster his shields more, otherwise Wolfram would have been able to corner him 100-fold more than he did as is.

Yuri shivered, he didn't understand how he could be so hot and so cold at the same time, he was freezing, drenched with sweat but his face burned, his skin looked burnt, he could even see the red blush across him, like he was glowing.

Glowing red, he should amend, he knew he glowed blue every now and again, but red would really be a new trick, he'd never gone that color, would that be a different element? Maybe he could, but he didn't feel like finding that out.

His body felt achy and his throat dry. Growing thirsty, Yuri slowly drew himself forward, slumping into an upright position. He needed to get something to drink. The kitchen should be just down the hall, this was a definitive fact in Yuri's mind. He knew he was in Shin Makoku and yet simultaneously he 'knew' this place had the same arrangement as his parents' house…

Pushing himself up and then continually propping himself with bits of furniture and walls, he propelled in the direction of calling. He let out raspy pants until he reached the end of the hallway, why wasn't the kitchen there yet? Did he make a wrong turn? Miss the right door? He turned to the left and spotted a wooden door. That had to be it…

Yuri pushed himself into the door. Opening it with a shove, as he hardly had the strength to let his arm push it forward and keep upright, he felt the ground give way. "Wuh-ah! AH!" Trying to swing his arms to keep balance and prevent a tumble down mystery stairs—the mystery being why were they replacing the kitchen—a strong arm curled around his waist and pulled him back with a soft thud as he landed against the wall with a half-Mazoku buffer.

"Heika!" Conrad began to look Yuri over top to bottom, "Yuri, are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?"

In what felt like slow motion, Yuri turned his neck to see his savior. "Oi! Conrad! …What happened to the kitchen? Why did the basement take it over?"

Conrad's eyebrow twitched much like his older brother's, though his twitch in his lip was strictly his own invention. "…Yuri, you were going to stay in bed, why are you moving about?" All the while Conrad thought to himself how Yuri was delusional with fever, oh great.

"…I was thirsty, so I was going to get something to drink. Oh, maybe I can make a tapioca-bead iced tea."

Conrad blinked at Yuri, "…Please forgive me, but Yuri-heika you _do_ know you're in Shin Makoku right now, yes?"

"…Oh, you don't call it tapioca here, do you? Oh, then what do you call that here? You know what tapioca is, oh of course you do… but I normally automatically translate into…"

"Come on, I'm bringing you back to bed. Please stay put this time. I'll bring you something to drink as well." Conrad began to guide a sluggish Yuri back to the bedroom. Yuri's eyes closed of their own accord with his legs giving in on him. Conrad's strong arm around Yuri's ribs propped him up. "Yuri!"

Blinking, Yuri awoke with a thick, cold and wet cloth on his head. "Eh?" As he started to sit up, Conrad pushed his chest back down toward the mattress.

"Yuri, I really must insist that you stay lying down." He handed Yuri a still-steaming tea. "Be careful, it's hot."

Yuri nodded as he began to sit up a second time in order to drink.

"I've sent word for them to send a convoy, until then please stay in bed."

Yuri sipped at the drink but turned his eyes from the drink to look at Conrad. The brunette reached forward to measure Yuri's protruding elevated body-heat.

Pausing from taking his drink as Conrad's hand reached under his black bangs, Yuri closed his eyes saying, "This is nice… That means I get to steal you for myself until they get here, doesn't it?" Yuri opened his eyes back up to look at Conrad, unsure of why Conrad looked a bit embarrassed suddenly.

"Ah… did I say something weird? Oi, I'm sorry… I don't mean to keep going on…" Yuri fumbled to put his drink back down. "Thank you, I really needed that." He looked down, unaccustomly shy suddenly.

Conrad ruffled Yuri's hair, "No, no… I probably just misheard, that's all, heika."

"That's not my name you know!" Yuri pouted before giving Conrad the full force of broody black eyes. "Stop teasing me when I'm sick, it isn't nice Conrad… and you're always nice. You really should keep up that image, ne?"

Conrad smiled at Yuri, well aware that his babbling was giving quite a bit too much away. He was suddenly glad Wolfram wasn't anywhere near, lest they have a national crisis when the black-haired teen misspoke. Not if, but _when_. "I'm sorry, Yuri. You're right, I'll keep that in mind, please go to sleep for now Yuri."

Yuri smiled victoriously, "Ne, I heard once from someone that there's a miracle cure for head colds… oh what did they say it was again, it was something really weird…" Yuri's scrambled brain tried to recall, it suddenly hit him, "Oh yeah! That was it… the sweat of the two-backed beast. Ne, you don't think you could get that for me do you Conrad?"

A cold sweat ran down the back of Conrad's head and neck before he let out his own strangled cough. Strike that, now he was very happy Wolfram wasn't around, national crisis nothing… that would have been worse than opening one of the four forbidden boxes.

"…I believe they were making fun of you, Yuri." Conrad started.

"Are you sure? I heard it from a few different people, about how sex makes people feel better."

"…" Conrad's eyes shrank back, "…" He had so many questions at that moment, none of which appropriate he was sure. For start, if Yuri knew it was about sex why was he asking him about it specifically? Was he asking for it… literally? From _him_? He didn't really want to get a whore did he? Well, no he didn't have to resort to such _cheap tricks_… Yuri did have the ability to bring in women, and men for that fact. "Yuri, you aren't being reasonable. I think your fever is getting worse."

That was all he could say, any more would be… very bad for the cause.

"Then I really should find a two-backed beast!" Yuri said indignantly. "Ne, Conrad, why are you pale? I didn't get you sick did I? I thought you were more resilient then someone like me… really, if Wolfram were here he'd be calling me a wimp for sure… I'm so glad he's not here, he wouldn't understand at all… ne, you do understand right Conrad? So… about sex…"

"Yuri, you should eat to build up your strength." Conrad panned off the food he cooked, suddenly wishing he had doped it with some sleeping potions, himself. Hearing these things from Yuri's mouth were too much.

"…But wouldn't just having sex be easier, Conrad?"

"I'm going to get more tea for you. Please eat." He excused himself, hastily.

Yuri looked down, his tea not fully empty, "…Oh… I… I'm sorry." He let out a hitched breath, the manic energy of a babbling feverish person gave way to the weak, sickly form of said fevered person. He did something to hurt Conrad, hadn't he? Water pricked at the edges of his eyes, why was everything so jumbled? Especially with CONRAD, things were never this messed up in his brain when Conrad was involved…

Even during Conrad's absence when he was in Big Chimeron Yuri didn't falter with his thoughts, Conrad was- is precious to him, he loves everything about Conrad and yet now all he was doing… what was he doing?

He thought that when you liked someone you were supposed to express that, did Conrad not like him back? Was he being rejected? But why would he be rejected so coldly? Was Conrad disgusted with him?

The tears were becoming rivulets then those too transformed, waterfalls plummeting as he cried in full effect.

Conrad froze at the sight. "…Yuri, why are you crying?"

"Because you're disgusted with me!" Yuri sobbed, unashamed at the outflow of water, not even trying to wipe or hide them.

"When did I say such a thing?" Conrad said, still hesitating going closer to the bed, his hand floating in the air torn between wanting to embrace Yuri and… well, not wanting to hurt him by embracing Yuri and giving him his sickly body's demands to leave a healthy Yuri with cognitive capacities the wake of those actions.

"You didn't have to! I see it… you don't even want to be near me… I… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I liked you all this time and you absolutely hate the idea. I'm sorry but I can't help it? How could anyone NOT be smitten with you, and when I finally decide to say something you're stuck here alone with me when I'm sick and you're deciding between running away or being dutiful… I'm such a coward no wonder you're disgusted with me."

"…" Conrad's mouth hung open momentarily before his arms swooped in, surrounding Yuri in a warm embrace, he pulled Yuri's face to his chest, caressing the back of his hair. "How could any of that be interpreted as cowardice? Right now you're very sick and I doubt you fully grasp what you're saying, but please at least understand that I could and would never hate you, nor be disgusted by you. If anything I'm the one with horrible tendencies."

"…What do you mean?" Yuri let out between sniffles and tears.

"I should know better, no I _do_ know better and yet I can't stop myself from loving you the way I do."

Yuri pulled back slightly to see Conrad's face, the tears slowing there descent, "What does that mean?"

"It means I love you in a way inappropriate to a person of my status. In ways against your expectations. Not like a brother, not like a guardian, not like a nazukeoya, but as someone willing to be your lover until time stopped and then beyond."

"How is that inappropriate if I feel the same way!" Yuri said harshly.

"You're saying all of this with a fever of 41° Celcius. You are more than dangerously ill, and you've been hallucinating, that is how this is inappropriate. This is the definition of the word if there ever was one for times to make a love confession."

"…Who wants to be appropriate?" Yuri smiled with eyes half-lidded.

Conrad let out a soft breath, "Ask me that if you remember any of this once the fever breaks, Yuri."

Yuri nodded, "Okay. Deal. But… does that mean you won't help my fever and have se--"

"It's absolutely not happening." Conrad said authoritatively in a way very reminiscent of Yuri in Maoh-mode.

Yuri smiled softly, "…Alright, I'll settle for you just laying next to me until morning." Conrad let out a sigh, he really was being a handful but he couldn't ever really say no to Yuri, even if he weren't the maoh.

"Alright, it's agreed, please eat first."

Nodding, Yuri did his best to eat what was surprisingly light and tasty from someone with so little confidence in his own cooking. It tasted like—no, it was an egg omelet and toasted bread with some sort of broth or another, a type of rice added into the stock to give it more consistence.

Conrad handed Yuri the tea he still wished he had spiked for the teen to swallow down the grub. He was no gourmand, but he knew something as straightforward as that would be rather difficult to mess up, and it should sit well on any stomach.

By the time the food was nibbled to diminishment, Conrad had taken up the dishes and moved them back to the kitchen across from the bedroom to scrape clean and quickly wash off the plates before 

being rewrapped in a cloth and slipped in his military satchel. He walked back into the bedroom and touched Yuri's forehead.

Finding the fever was slowly lowering, he let out a wispy breath.

"Eh? Why are you sighing like that Conrad?"

"I'm relieved, your fever is going to break soon."

"Eh? Should I get some glue for it?"

"Yuri, its not a bad thing, you should start feeling better soon, though you are still burning up." Conrad admitted, freely.

Quirking his head to the side into a quarter-turn Yuri gave Conrad a disbelieving look, his eyes still fogging. "You're going to lie down now, right? Just watching you move back and forth and back and forth…" His head was spinning, "I'm getting dizzy."

Conrad gave him a taxed look in response to Yuri's absolutely adorable and yet incredibly feverish gaze, "…Yuri, I'm not moving right now."

"…Oh… that… isn't good for me now is it?" He closed his eyes, puffed his chest and crossed his arms, "Because you should be moving to my bedside like you said," he peaked open one eye as he broke into a soft smile, "Ne?"

"Of course, Yuri." Conrad approached the bed, undoing his shirt and boots before lying above the covers beside Yuri.

"That's the best I'm getting, isn't it?"

Conrad nodded once, "Distance makes the heart grow fonder." He gave Yuri his charmer's smile before kissing Yuri's forehead, making the black haired youth's cheeks grow a fever of their own. "…I'd say you're at 40°C now."

Yuri blushed, "A…ah. I see… so you were _just_ checking my temperature then."

"Not at all, I just wanted to kiss you goodnight." Conrad corrected before flashing a disarming smile that made Yuri's cheeks grow even brighter, he smiled back and Conrad before closing his eyes and rolling to the side.

"W-Well, good night to you too, Conrad." Yuri leaned into Conrad's shoulder as he snuggled closer to the trusty soldier.

He found it hard, the next morning, to make himself wake up. Yuri's eyes really didn't like the idea of parting, especially after such a dream, his body felt warm and tingly, he felt happy. That was weird, wasn't it?

He peaked one eye open braving the next day, that dream was something to go back to some other night after all. His eyes went wide, "C-C-C-Conrad!" He knew he was blushing, that was a given.

"Good morning Yuri-heika."

"It's Yuri!" Yuri let out, his blood pressure shot up, the surprise making his heart race, well, that and the close proximity to Conrad.

Conrad's hand snuck from his own side farthest from Yuri to Yuri's forehead. "I see your fever has broken. That's great, I'm relieved."

Yuri blushed, "…I… I… didn't say anything too weird yesterday did I? Okaasan says I always speak my mind when I have a fever, but then it all feels like a dream to me when I wake up so I can never tell…" Yuri's eyes shifted around, half-aware of what the implications may be if he actually said anything…

"Not at all, Yuri." Conrad gave him a smile that made Yuri melt. After all, with a look like that nothing could go wrong, ever. It wasn't possible.

"…So I didn't say anything funny… like about… any certain animals…" His eyes couldn't help but dart to their respective corners, the room had eight perfectly fascinating corners to look at after all, especially if that meant not meeting brown eyes and risking the sight of knowing he did in fact make an ass out of himself.

"I believe you did make mentions of kohi sometime during the night, and bearbees. Though I'm not certain about the latter, it may have just been a dream about bears and bees, you were slurring a bit." Conrad said all while measuring Yuri's reactions. He really was too cute to resist, this person he loved.

"Ah, then did I say anything about any other sort of…" Yuri's cheeks were hurting from all the blushing, "…Conrad, what did I say to you last night?"

"Ah, I'm sorry to say I swore to you last night not to reveal it unless you said so first yourself."

"Oh… Oh gods you mean I really did blurt out that I love you…!" Yuri's hand found his mouth, saying something in fever was one thing, but saying it out of being an idiot was completely different. He wanted to find a rock to crawl under and die.

"And I love you too, Yuri." Conrad said, amused. He knew Yuri would interpret that differently, of course. It was better that way, just in case Yuri needed more time to settle upon things.

"…Wait, say what? Explain…"

"I said I love you too, really now, I know your ears aren't bothering you."

Yuri began to turn pink, "I… I don't think you understand what I mean when I say that." He looked down, maybe a shovel would be nice, so he could make a niiiiiice, deep grave for himself. "I mean in… well… I mean I love-love you."

"…I love-love you too, Yuri."

"No, no you still don't get it, I _love_-love-love you Conrad."

"I love-love-love you too, really it isn't so hard to understand."

"Conrad I don't mean in some brotherly way…"

"Well, that's a relief, I wouldn't want to do those sort of things with Gwendel or Wolfram." He shuttered, "Ever."

Yuri's ears received a rush of red as the blush spread throughout his face, "…Do what sort of things? I thought you were just laying down next to me, even in my dream we didn't have sex!"

"Oh, no we haven't done that yet, either. That was part of the conditions I set forward. I said I wouldn't have sex with you last night after a feverish love confession, it borders taking advantage of the ill and that wouldn't be fitting of my image at all, now would it?"

"…Ah, no, it wouldn't I guess…"

Yuri smiled before looking at Conrad, "Would you like breakfast, Yuri? The others should arrive by this afternoon."

"…The others?"

"You were far too sick to be moved, I sent ahead for them to bring a carriage so we could transport you, luckily your fever broke, but I'm sure it would still be better not to push your luck by letting you be exposed to the elements for any length of time by riding a horse back."

"Oh… okay, I think I understand." Yuri slid his back upwards to put himself into a seated position before trying to stand. "Eh?"

Conrad glanced over at Yuri. "What's the matter Yuri?"

"…My legs…" He attempted to move them, resulting in a very obnoxious tingling sensation and not a centimeter of motion. "Why can't I move my legs!" Yuri's voice brimmed with hysteria. Conrad's eyebrow arched, as he returned to Yuri's side, touching one of his legs to investigate the mystery.

"What do they feel like?"

"It feels like my muscles are pulled past taut like they're going to snap!" Tears welled in the corner of Yuri's eyes scared at the implications of never being able to use his eyes ever again.

"Yuri? Calm down, this sort of thing happens sometimes, your legs fell asleep that's all."

"It's never felt like this before!" Yuri bit out, the panic still in his voice.

"You were under the blankets and weren't moving much, my additional weight on the covers probably led to it." Conrad justified, thinking of the sensation of falling asleep on his own arm and the horrors of waking up unable to move his sword-arm when he had awoken the next morning. That happened so long ago, it was almost nostalgic. "Let me see if I can help any."

Yuri nodded frantically, willing for anything to assure him his legs were working. Conrad pulled the covers back to expose Yuri in his change of clothes, well the belt probably hadn't helped him either. He leaned Yuri back onto the bed into a laying position. Conrad's hands went to the belt first, instinctually.

That earned him a virgin's screech. "What're you doing Conrad! How is that going to help my legs! THAT one is working fine…!" Yuri stuttered, Conrad smiled back at the blushing teen, flashing a confident smile.

"I'm just taking the belt off to help get the blood back, though I am going to take your pants off as well, I swear it isn't for ulterior motives."

Yuri's blush subsided partially, "…Of course not…" His voice hid most but not all of the disappointment, "You're far too noble for that."

Conrad merely smiled knowingly, he was, wasn't he? Slipping the pants off, he started to massage Yuri's calves and rotated his ankles, rubbing up and down Yuri's legs in order to get blood flowing before working the same motions on Yuri's thighs. No matter what he said he knew that shade of red in Yuri's face wasn't going to dissipate.

He bent Yuri's knee and propped his legs up closer to his body, making Yuri suddenly sit up. His balance in such a strange position, particularly for sitting up, made him teeter back, crashing into the soft mattress, his head spinning along with the room.

"Anou… Conrad… I think this is…"

Conrad bent Yuri's legs a few times more, flexing them, "How does that feel?"

Yuri twitched his toes and foot, "…I… I can move my foot! Awesome, I'm not paralyzed for life! I'm saved! Oh thank goodness I thought I'd be stuck like this forever, not like I'd particularly mind being stuck with you in bed for any particular length of time… but… not like that! I wouldn't want to do it like that."

"To do what, Yuri?" Conrad smirked.

Yuri was suddenly reminded that he was a bit exposed to have a conversation like that. He quickly rolled to the side, pulling the cover around with him to cover himself. "How can you tease me when I'm like that! That… that's…"

"Teasing?" Conrad said with such a confident voice that Yuri wasn't sure if his heart could take it, beating as fast as it was. Blushing and feeling the blood well to his cheeks, even to his upper lip… he must have looked like a tomato, both of his hands fished for Conrad's collar before pulling him forward to kiss him, just glad he didn't pull too hard and hit teeth.

One of Conrad's arms landed beside Yuri's head, elbow to hand touching the fabric of Yuri's pillow, the other hand raked through black hair snaked behind Yuri's head to cushion it more so than what the pillow would be allowed in this instance. Conrad deepened the kiss until Yuri was panting in response.

His tongue slid in between Yuri's parted lips to mingle with his own, as Conrad mapped Yuri's mouth Yuri let out soft, needy noises before ruffling the fabric of Conrad's shirt to explore some bare patches of flesh then wrap around to reach Conrad's back in an intimate hug.

"Yuri, it would be an ill-opportune time to proceed." Conrad said, pulling back to end the kiss.

"Oh… but why!" Yuri asked, slightly annoyed, now with his conviction up, well, luckily with Conrad putting on the brakes that was the only 'thing' up so far.

"Because the others would arrive far too soon for me to ravage you appropriately."

Yuri's cheeks stayed their accustomed burnish as he looked into Conrad's loving brown eyes.

"…I… I love you so much Conrad. If I let you stop now, does that mean you'll do that later though? Please? You can't hide behind me being sick now can you?"

"Oh, you are still feeling sick." Conrad mentioned in that calming coo that made Yuri's heart and stomach turn over and over again.

"With what!?"

"Love-sick. It's a well documented ailment."

"Then what's the cure, huh?" Yuri said crossing his arms, so he was being teased after all.

"I wouldn't want you to find out even if I did know it." Conrad smiled, leaning in to kiss Yuri a few more times before pulling back. "Now, can you move your legs yet?"

Yuri bent his knees and sat forward, "Yeah I guess I can." He smiled. "I can live with something like that, I think I rather enjoy it actually."

"I'm glad, now would you like something to eat Yuri? As I said, the others will be here this afternoon, so I can make you a brunch to tide you over."

"Um, I'm alright with anything, but I really prefer not to have military rations."

Conrad nodded, "Alright, I understand. Why don't you get dressed while I cook?"

Yuri nodded twice before blushing, he slipped out of the covers to pull his pants back up.

"So, where is the kitchen in this place? I could have sworn it would be down the hall or something, but then it was all different…"

"And you almost fell down a flight of stairs. I noticed. It's right across from your room. I'm just glad I noticed you wandering around before you could hurt yourself like that."

"I'm sorry I'm so much trouble for you." Yuri said, looking down.

Conrad's arms circled around his waist. "You're the most welcome form of trouble I've ever seen."

Yuri blushed again.

"If you're up and about though, why don't you keep me company while I make something up?"

"Okay, that sounds like fun! Ne, next time you're sick let me make you something to eat, okay?"

Conrad smiled, "In this life I've been sick under 20 times, that also counts for grave injuries."

"…You really are a demon." Yuri muttered in disbelief. "Ah… uh, Mazoku."

Conrad winked, "I thought puns were my specialty."

Yuri rubbed his forehead, "Oh gods, don't tell me bad humor's infectious… Ah… ha, ha… nothing! Nothing!" Yuri quickly amended, scratching the back of his head eyes squinted closed and smiling with a gaping open mouth.

A tasty berry attached to equally tasty fingers invaded that mouth, Yuri's eyes shot open as he bit into the sweet and tangy berry before Conrad smiled at him again. "Eating enough of those should help get your strength back up, vitamins are important after all."

"Why thank you for your thoughtful concerns."

"Anything for you, Yuri."

The End.

(For those curious-- the temperatures were 105.8° F and 104° F respectively.)


End file.
